fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Constance/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 11: Throne of Knowledge Vs Edelgard * Constance: What has possessed you to go through with this?! * Edelgard: I have considered every angle. I have wavered and suffered, and now my resolve is firm. Now confess... Had I told you, would you have kept my secret? * Constance: Absolutely not! I would have moved against you without a moment's hesitation! * Edelgard: As I thought. That is precisely why I did not tell you. Now get out of my way. Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice *"♪Tra-la-laa la-laa... Sing out over peaks... Ring out over valleys... Let my lovely voice echo through the streets and alleys...♪" Cooking *"My magic can sweeten any dish! I don't see why you're making such a fuss. Whoever complained of food tasting too sweet?" Dining Hall *"How do I look forward to mealtime! Though, I'm not quite sure about today's menu..." *"Oooh! Exquisite! This is exactly the meal I've been craving." (Favorite dish) *"Come now, Constance. You've eaten worse. You can get through this." (Disliked dish) Recruitment *"Oh? Have you come to beg my assistance? Then rejoice, for you have the aid of a Nuvelle! You did come seeking my aid, yes? Hopefully with something befitting my station." **Ask to join your house: "An assignment for the Officers Academy? How splendid! I was a former attendee there myself, you know. I shall be a model of grace in my duties." **Decline to invite: "" Gifts *"" (Favorite gift) *"" (Liked gift) *"" (Disliked gift) Subdued * "Do I truly deserve such an extravagant gift?" (Favourite gift) * "My hands tremble to accept such a gift." (Liked gift) * "I shall treasure it always." (Disliked gift) Lost Items *"Hmm. No. I'd recognize that if it belonged to me." *"I can't be expected to remember where I leave every small object. Return that at once! At once, I say!" Subdued * "If my conduct has misled you, I can only ask your forgiveness." *''Yes, that does belong to me. I deeply regret putting you through this trouble.'' Tea Party *"" *"" (Favourite tea: Bergamot, Rose petal blend, Sweet-Apple blend, Albinean Berry Blend) *"" (Five star tea) Subdued *"I am sorry you could find no one but me to share your tea with. I shall endeavor to hold up my end of the conversation nonetheless" *"You ought not to have gone to such lengths to prepare my favourite tea" (Favourite tea: Bergamot, Rose petal blend, Sweet-Apple blend, Albinean Berry Blend) *"" (Five star tea) Introducing Own Topic *"Should you decide to lend your aid to the restoration of House Nuvelle, seek me at any hour." *"Tea parties such as this were once so…commonplace for me. And they will be again!" *"Moments like these make me wistful for the time I spent and the people I knew underground." *"I haven’t anything in the way of funds, so my comeback must be earned through some grand achievement." *"I was born and raised on the western edge of Adrestia. My home was a beautiful port town." *"You wish to know the secret of House Nuvelle? That’s not something I divulge to just anybody." *"Ever since that fateful day when the Dagdan army took House Nuvelle’s territory, I’ve been on my own." *The field of magic is brimming with mysteries, and I shall be the one to unravel them!" *"Your noble cause and my own grand dreams both ought to be held tight. May nothing stand in our way! Subdued * "House Nuvelle is a noble house which exists mainly on paper. I harbor little hope that it may someday be rebuilt." * "Tea parties such as this were once so…commonplace for me. I am ashamed to have not appreciated them fully at the time." * "Will it not damage your reputation to sit with me? Shall I stay at a discreet distance?" * "Though my dream can never be achieved, I shall continue my futile efforts. I simply see no other course of action." * "I dare not allow myself the luxury of sweets. When I do eat them, it is only with the utmost reluctance." * "People often remark that I lack any opinions of my own. What do you think about that?" * "How cruel that House Nuvelle, with its long and storied history, should have no heirs left save but me." * "The notion that I might be the only thing holding me back occurs to me regularly." * "My house was too accustomed to peace to be prepared for a war. Small wonder that they were eradicated." Observe *"" *"" Subdued * "Does the sun's glare not vex you? Perhaps it's better if we went inside." * "If you have a favor to ask, name it. I shall make myself useful in any way you require" Voice Lines *"You have my gratitude." *"" *"" *"" *"" *"" *"" *"" *"" *"" *"" *"" *"" *"" Subdued * "Allow me to express my deepest thanks." * "It warms me to my core." * "What?" * "Such a keen insight you have..." * "Yes." * "Haha...hah." * "My hands are trembling." * "This is a surprise." * "Professor..." * "I may weep." * "This is most upsetting." * "I doubt you'll want my opinion..." * "Thank you for indulging me." End *"" Subdued *"I shall take my leave now. I hope that I have not wasted too much of your time." Tutoring Instruct *Bad: "It was but a momentary lapse." **Critique: "i shall endeavor to compensate for this shameful indiscretion." **Console: "I don't need your pity!" *Great: "My efforts bare fruit at last!" *Great: "I could do as much in my sleep!" *Perfect: "You see? Flawless." **Praise: "I shall accept as much praise as you're willing to offer!" Certification Exams *"" (Passed) *"" (Failed) Level Up *"My next effort shall conpensate." (0 to 2 stats up) *"My rise to promidence continues!" (4 stats up) *"Witness the glory of House Nuvelle!" (3-4 stats up) *"There's no masking my splendor." (5-6 stats up) Post-Time Skip *"Did the goddess not mark my effort?" (0 to 2 stats up) *"I shall never cease grasping for more!" (4 stats up) *"I cannot mask my boundless elegance!" (3-4 stats up) *"Every limit crumbles before me!" (5-6 stats up) Subdued * "So this is what the goddess grants me." (0 to 2 stats up) * "I pale in comparison to my allies." (3-4 stats up) * "Doubtless this is a temporary gain." (4 stats up) * "Is such a small change truly an improvement?" (5-6 stats up) Post-Time Skip * "That certainly isn't satisfying." (0 to 2 stats up) * "My allies are much worthier." (3-4 stats up) * "Improvement enough, I supposed." (4 stats up) * "I have grown marginally stronger." (5-6 stats up) Skill Level Up *"It is still far from enough!" *"All that studying has paid dividends." *"" Subdued * "To brag of this would invite mockery." Skill Mastered *"" Budding Talent * "Ahaha, I thought as much!" Class Quotes Class Mastery *"" Reclassing *"" Battle Quotes When Selected *"Sally forth!" (Full/High HP) *"Are you certain?" (Medium HP) *"The lengths I go to..." (Low HP) When Selected (Subdued) *"The sun..." (Full/High HP) *"Worry not." (Medium HP) *"" (Low HP) Post-Time Skip *"Sunshine" (Full/High HP) *"" (Medium HP) *"" (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post-Time Skip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"Hahaha!" *"Ever so sorry!" *"A party gift!" *"Keep yourself prepared?" Post-Time Skip *"Respect your betters!" *"Hahaha!" *"Look upon your doom!" *"Shall I test your defense?" Subdued *"Don't make me do this." *"Fate turns against you." *"This brings me no joy." *"This will be over soon." Post-Time Skip *"Shed no tears." *"It's the goddess wills it." *"Fortune is kind." *"Fate turns against you." Gambit *"" Gambit Boost *"" Post Timeskip *"" Defeated Enemy *"I've been practicing that one" *"" *"" *"" *"" Subdued *"I spared a weeping to their demise" *"I won? That can't be right" *"May my foes someday forgive me." *"" Ally Defeats Enemy *"" Subdued * "Any merit I have pales besides yours..." * "I cannot match your prowess..." Ally Heals/Rallies *"" *"" Post Timeskip * "" *"" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes